Warriors: Darkness Rising
by littlefalconkittyheart
Summary: After the final battle, Lionblaze and Cinderheart settle back into Clan life and have kits. Then a great darkness is discovered that could threaten the lives of all four kits. Join Swirlkit, Crystalkit, Flamekit, and Hollykit as they face the joy and hardships of life, and understand what it really means to be loved...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Firestar looked into the lake. A shadow spread across the lake. "Bluestar," Firestar meowed.

"Firestar," Bluestar meowed, sitting down. "I believe more trouble is coming."

"More? But where from?" Firestar stared into the lake as an image formed. It was a cat with blood on it's paws. "Shall we send an omen?"

"I think we should," Bluestar agreed. "And I know who to send it to." She leaned in and whispered a name to Firestar.

"Perfect. And I think I know who should send it. Yellowfang."

A smile spread across Bluestar's face. "What? That old arrogant furball? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Not Mousefur? Or Redtail?"

Firestar shook his head. "No."

Bluestar finally gave in. "Fine. I'll go get that furball. Though I doubt she'll want to come."

"Just tell her we need to send an omen. She'll come around. She always does."

"Fine, fine. But I still think-"

"Bluestar!"

"Okay! I'm leaving." Bluestar's smile grew wider. "But if I don't come back, it's Yellowfang."

"She'll be the first I go to." Firestar laughed as Bluestar jumped into the bushes chanting, "Yellowfang! Yellowfang!" _Oh, Bluestar, Yellowfang will come. She always comes, _Firestar thought. _Yes, she always comes._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Swirlkit sat at the entrance of the nursery. Her white fur with gray swirls and gray ears ruffled when the ThunderClan cats came through the barrier. They were all covered in blood- Duspelt's ear was nicked, Ivypool's flank scratched. Her father, Lionblaze, shuffled over to the nursery to greet her mother and his mate, Cinderheart. As he grew closer, Swirlkit noticed he was covered in blood. She gasped. "You're so bloody!"

Lionblaze jerked his head as Crystalkit stepped out gingerly. "You woke me!" she cried. "I was about to catch a mouse! And a plump one, too."

"Well, sorry that I'm worried about Lionblaze. He might _die_, and you're worried about a dumb mouse!" Swirlkit hissed.

Crystalkit turned her head to face Lionblaze. "Oh, my! You need help. Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather whipped around from treating Ivypool. "What? I'm trying to work, here!" he hissed.

"No, no, it's nothing," Lionblaze meowed.

Jayfeather stared at his brother. "I'm going to treat the _real _injuries first, okay?"

"But he's going to die!" Swirlkit and Crystalkit yowled in union.

Jayfeather just turned back to his work.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Lionblaze meowed softly. "Now go sleep."

Swirlkit sighed. "Okay." Looking back as she slowly headed into the nursery, Swirlkit saw her mother and father murmuring urgently. Finally Lionblaze hissed loudly, and he walked away. Cinderheart looked after him disgustedly.

Cinderheart then walked into the nursery. She looked at her four kits. Three were sleeping soundly. "What's wrong, Swirlkit?"

Swirlkit looked up at Cinderheart with big blue eyes. "Why were you fighting?"

"Everyone fights, Swirlkit. You'll fight with your brother and sisters, just like you did today, your mentor, denmates, and, someday, when you have a mate, you'll fight with him, too."

Swirlkit nestled deep into the nest. "I don't think I'll ever stop fighting with Flamekit. He's got a temper big as an ant. Oh, and Crystalkit, too. She acts like she's all ready a warrior. But I like Hollykit. We're going to do everything together. And we'll become warriors together, too."

Cinderheart nodded. "Yes you will. You'll be the fiercest warriors in this Clan."

"Yeah... Maybe I'll even be leader someday, and I'd make Hollykit my deputy. And I'd make sure Crystalkit and Flamekit have to clean out the dirtplace ten times!"

Cinderheart laughed. "Now sleep little one, you sleep."

Swirlkit nestled into her nest. "Yes, and I'll dream that Crystalkit gets eaten by an ant."

"Yes you will, Swirlkit."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crystalkit opened her eyes. She was in a misty forest- it was dark, too. In fact, it was almost _scary_. Suddenly, a cat appeared from the bushes. "W-Who a-are y-y-you?" she stuttered.

The cat shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Now, you must listen to what I will say."

"No!" Crystalkit hissed.

"You _must_! This holds the fate of your Clan!"

"Well, then... Fine, then." Crystalkit stubbornly sat down.

"Trouble comes from the lake and beyond."

**"**Huh, so you're telling me the lake will what? Drown us all? Yeah right!"

"No!"

As the cat began to fade, Crystal kit yowled, "Tell me your name! Or I tell no one!"

"Fine! It's Yellowfang." And with that, Yellowfang and her surroundings just _disappeared. _

Crystalkit woke in a sickening flash.

Her mother, Cinderheart, shot up as well. "Shh! Don't wake-"

Suddenly, Lightkit began to wail. Cherryfur, Lightkit's mother, grumpily sat up and began to lick the tiny black kit. Lightkit's white paws flailed as she tried to stand up.

"Lightkit." Cinderheart finished.

"Sorry." Crystalkit flattened her ears. "I had a nightmare."

Cinderheart sighed. "Oh, yes. I see. Well, why don't you go explore camp? No running off though. Don't go in Jayfeather's den, either."

Flamekit's tail shot up. "Explore? Yay!" he meowed.

"I meant- oh, nevermind. You can go, but bring back prey for us." Cinderheart ordered. "And no bothering any cat."

Flamekit nodded. "Okay, got it. No Jayfeather's den, no bothering any cat, no running off."

"Good. Now go, you two. Before I change my mind!"

Crystalkit and Flamekit dashed out the nursery. "Hey! Let's climb that ledge. Race you!" Flamekit dashed off.

_You aren't going to beat me!_ Crystalkit thought. She ran after him, and stuck her claws in cracks of the rock wall. She climbed until she was almost at the ledge. By that time, Flamekit was at the ledge already. He turned around, and when he did, rocks and dirt fell onto Crystalkit. She tried to find a paw hold, but she couldn't. "Help!" she yowled.

Flamekit grasped her scruff and pulled, but she didn't move much. "I can't!" Flamekit hissed. "I'll fall!" Flamekit let go, and Crystalkit landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Crystalkit let out a small call. "Help me..."

Flamekit let out a much louder wail. "Help! Crystalkit's hurt!"

"Help me, Yellowfang..." Crystalkit only saw the worried faces of her Clanmates before the whole world faded to black.


	4. Chapter 3

Flamekit looked down at his still sister. _Is she dead?_ he wondered. He leaped off of the ledge. "Is she dead?"

Cinderheart looked over at Flamekit. "Go to the nursery. Now!"

Flamekit was surprised by his mother's tone. She was never this fierce. He ran into the nursery. Hollykit bounced eagerly. "Tell us what happened!" she squealed.

Swirlkit nodded. "What happened to Crystalkit?"

Flamekit sat down and told his sisters what had happened.

"Really?" Hollykit asked, astonished. "Was there blood?"

Swirlkit blinked. "Wow! Was it as much blood as there was on Lionblaze's pelt?"

"Probably," Hollykit replied. "She fell off the ledge, for StarClan's sake!"

"Listen!" Flamekit hissed. "There was blood by her hind legs and around her flank."

Swirlkit gasped. "Great StarClan, is she going to die?"

"I don't know. Cinderheart nearly bit my tail off when I asked." Flamekit shook his head. He looked out the entrance of the nursery. Jayfeather was pressing cobwebs onto Crystalkit. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were sitting nearby. Cinderheart shook her head. Lionblaze flicked his tail. They seemed to be having an argument. Cinderheart's ears went flat as Lionblaze stalked away.

Hollykit peered over Flamekit's shoulder. "What was that?" she asked.

"A fight," Swirlkit answered. She seemed to have lost all of her energy now.

"Huh?" Hollykit bounced over.

"They were fighting over something when Lionblaze came from the battle, too. They seem to be fighting over everything since-" Swirlkit paused as Cinderheart padded in.

"So," Hollykit meowed. "How's Crystalkit?"

"It's hard to tell. She stopped bleeding, but she still hasn't waken. Jayfeather says she's not dead, though," Cinderheart replied.

"But she _will _be okay, right?" Hollykit pressed.

Cinderheart sighed. "No cat can tell. Only StarClan. And may StarClan let her be alright."

Flamekit nodded. He knew his mother was right. But there was still a question churning in his mind, one that made him sick. _Am I responsible for Crystalkit's death?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hollykit woke up. The moon was high in the sky. _I can't sleep. Hmm... _She quietly stepped out of the nursery. A shadowy figure glided across the clearing and out the barrier. Hollykit knew it was a cat, but who? _I can't sleep, so why not follow?_ She slipped out the barrier and quickly located the figure.

It was whispering to another cat. "No! I won't do it!" it shouted.

"Please just think about it! Meet me here in two nights. Please!" the other cat pleaded.

"No, Crowfeather. At the final battle, you said... I'm sorry, but I need a cat who can show his love to me. I can't, I just can't!"

Crowfeather shook his head. "But I _love _you, Leafpool!"

"What about Nightcloud?" Leafpool asked.

"I never really loved her. You were the one I-"

"So you lied to her. I don't want that!" Leafpool stood up. "I don't want this, Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather stood up as well. He fluffed his fur out and hissed, "You never loved me, then? You don't want to be my mate?"

"I do, I really do, but..."

"Leafpool, if you have ever loved me, please come here in two nights and tell me your answer. Please!"

Leafpool sighed. "Alright... Goodbye, Crowfeather."

"Goodbye, my love."

Leafpool turned around and ran swiftly back towards camp.

Hollykit followed Leafpool's scent trail, her thoughts whirling. _Who's Crowfeather? Isn't he from WindClan? Why would he want to be with Leafpool? _"I don't get it!" she accidentally meowed out loud.

Leafpool whipped around. "Who's there? I heard you!" There was no reply. "Tell me who you are! What did you hear?" She sniffed the air. "Hollykit? Is that you?"

"Yes..." came the faint reply.

"You can't tell any cat about what you heard, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Leafpool, you can trust me. I won't tell."

"Thank you, Hollykit."

_Hmm... Why doesn't she want me to tell? Oh well. _

**Sorry, I had trouble with what they were going to say in this chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed! Please make sure to tell me which kit to do more of! And thanks for all the reviews! :D You guys are great! Until next time! ~littlekittyfalconheart**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ERIN HUNTER DOES (I THINK & I KNOW ERIN HUNTER IS WHAT? 6 PEOPLE?). I OWN ONLY SOME OF CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT. **

**RATED K+ FOR SOME VIOLENCE SCENES. **

**Hey, so sorry about not updating soon, and sorry that it's so short. I'll try to update sooner next time. I hope you still enjoy it. :P  
**

**READ ON:**

Chapter 5

Crystalkit sat in the same dark, foggy forest she had met Yellowfang in. "Yellowfang?" she called. There was no response. "Yellowfang? I'm scared! Please come help me!"

There was a rustle in the bushes, and Yellowfang appeared. "Hush, Crystalkit," she scolded.

"Yellowfang!" Crystalkit was overjoyed in seeing her new friend. She stood up and rubbed against Yellowfang.

Yellowfang gasped. No cat had ever been so happy to see _her_ before. "What?"

"Huh?" Crystalkit stepped away. "Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"Yes."

"No, when I fell unconscious. I called for you to help me. Did you hear me?"

"Yes... I just didn't come."

"Why not?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to see _me._"

"Well, why not?"

"No one has ever called for _me_ before. They always call for someone like Bluestar or Firestar."

"Who's Blue-"

"Nevermind."

"Well, I like you, Yellowfang," Crystalkit meowed. She padded over to Yellowfang and sat in between her legs.

Yellowfang gasped again. She was speechless. Why did this kit love her so much?

"What happened to me after I fell? Are Cinderheart and Lioblaze okay?" Crystalkit asked.

"Well, they took you to Jayfeather's den. Yes, they're alright, just worried."

"Can you tell me why they were fighting that one day?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"That answer is for another time, moons from now."

"In moons? But I want to know _now_!" Crystalkit hissed.

"No!"

"Fine. If you won't tell me that, then tell me, am I dead?"


End file.
